Zack Breaks (Kerdrewman)
Zack Breaks was a "good" wrestler, however Zack is known for his major losing streak, winning only a small handfull of matches. Zack was a jobber for most of his career as he was mostly thrown to the wolves. DEBUT: December, 2016 Zack Breaks debuted to the federation known as VWW (Violent World Wrestling) where he had his "first" match in an inferno match against his soon to be rival, birthday man (JustJxcob). Zack lost this match via pinfall, however Zack was still given the oppertunity to choose his brand, in which he chose to go to "Thursday night Extreme" which was later changed to Fridays and is still currently on that day. LOSING STREAK Zack would keep this streak of bad luck up until he eventully went to his first VWW PPV on January 21, 2017, in which he defeated another mid-carder due to him using the ability to "roll" his opponet over and get up and pin him. AFTER THE PPV Zack felt a rush of emotion as he defeated his opponent and until entering VWW, he was a simple clean wrestler for a game, where he met someone who gave him an invite to the group. Zack always held a sense of encouragement as he saw his "hero" Fynding (Meme_Bee) fight in that game. However he shortly found out, Fynding was in the group. Directly after the ppv, on a show of "Tuesday night Torture" Zack was in a triple threat with "WWE_Greg" and, Fynding. The match was extremely close the whole time with everyone breaking up the pins as the match progressed until eventually Zack had Fynding pinned on the mat, and Greg was a long ways away from them as the ref called 3, Zack had won. This boosted the morale of Zack as he was a mobile user for the company, however the crowd booed him and targeted fynding. FIRST TITLE SHOT After defeating fynding, the first "all star champion" of vww, Zack earned the oppertunity to challenge for a championship, however his opponet was someone with a similar fighting style to birthday's, Zack failed, twice. The owner even restarted the match. After this, all hope from Zack was lost, and the streak of losses contunied. "EDGE OF GLORY" Edge of glory was Zack's 2nd as he didn't attend the second ppv that month, which is similar to MITB. Zack's streak was continuing, but his GM let him in the match anyways. After some time, the poster was released, showing the combatants in the first ever match. This was Zack's first, and only, appearance on a cover for a ppv. The match was starting and Zack was there with some of the other combatants, however, half of them were missing, so the owner put in replacements. This was kind of bad when one of Zack's "enemies" was in the match after attempting for weeks to be added, Zack may have made it worse by attacking him during a ladder match to see who would enter one of the final spots. Zack lost the match to the future VWW champ. Please be patient, I have to add more to this! But for now I got the basics for him for now!